Savior
by Lucy H. Fullbuster
Summary: Lucy quits the guild because Natsu and Lisanna suddenly announced that they we're gonna get engaged. Lucy who secretly had a crush on the pink-haired idiot was sad. She told master she was gonna leave the guild, master didn't want to but agreed in the end. While leaving to an unknown location Lucy is attacked by a group of men. But a boy saved her. Who is he. Whats next?
1. Chapter 1

Savior

CHAPTER 1: The day we meet.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Blonde.

That was something I saw before everything turned black. I woke up on a bed and looked around. Where was I? What happened? Who saved me? Thoughts kept running through my head when someone coughed. I turned to see a blonde boy whom I didn't really recognize. After being frozen in Tenoujima for 7 years, I don't really know what's up in Magnolia anymore.

"Where am I?" I ask the blondie.

"You miss are in Sabertooth, Fiore's number 1 guild. I'm Sting Eucliffe. One of the twin dragon-slayers. And this is my, exceed, Lector." Sting explained.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." The brown exceed nodded

"Nice to meet you too. Exceed huh? Like Happy, Carla and Pantherlily." Lucy told Lector. "Well Sting if you have an, exceed, I presume you're a dragon-slayer?" Lucy asked

"Yes I am. And may I ask for your name?" Sting asked.

"Oh I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled. A smile which made Sting's heart, melt.

"Um, Lucy are you in a guild?" Sting asked. Lucy shook her head no. "Want to join Sabertooth?" Sting asked.

"You said that this was the number 1 guild in Fiore right? Well I'm just a Celestial Spirit Mage. I'm just weak, seeing me in here would give your guild a bad reputation." Lucy said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes remembering when she put the guild in danger and she couldn't do anything to protect her nakama.

(author's note!: Yukino never joined Sabertooth in this story)

"How did you even end up being attacked anyway?" Sting asked.

"I just quit my guild Fairy Tail. Didn't know where to go." Lucy explained.

"Join our guild. I'll train you and your magic then you'll join the GMT with us." Sting told her.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. Sting just nodded.

"Ok! I'll join!" Lucy announced. Sting just chuckled at her childish-ness. They went to Master Jiemma's office.

"Ok Lucy where would you like your guild mark and what colour?

"On my right hand and black please." Lucy said. Jiemma stamped her guild mark on.

"So Lucy I'd like you to meet my best friend, Rogue." Sting said. Then a boy with raven hair long enough to cover his eyes appeared with a cat in a pink frog costume. The cat spoke first.

"Hi! I'm Frosch! But you can call me Fro!" The, exceed exclaimed. Lucy picked Fro up and snuggled him like a teddy bear.

"You're so adorable! My name is Lucy, Fro!" Lucy smiled at the, exceed.

"Hello miss I'm Rogue, Fro is my, exceed." Rogue said with a straight face

"Hello Rogue! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Are you a dragon-slayer too?" Lucy asked with a warm smile which captured the shadow dragon slayer's heart.

"Yes I am one. It's a pleasure to have you here." Rogue told Lucy

"Thank you!" Lucy said. She might as well start a new life in Sabertooth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: GMG PART 1

Normal P.O.V.

(A/N: I skipped the elimination round. You all know who got in anyways.)

After months of training Lucy and her magic, she became the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage ever. She, Sting and Rogue were inseparable. Where one goes the others follow. But after all the training the time has come for the Grand Magic Games.

"Sting, what if I mess up?" Lucy asked with uneasiness obvious in her voice.

"You'll be fine." Sting stared at the fellow blonde.

"How are you so sure? What if I have a strong opponent and I lose and Master Jiemma might kick me out and I have no place to go and I'll be alone fore-" Lucy was stopped in the middle of her mini-tantrum, with a kiss on her cheek. She looked at Sting and saw a faint blush on his cheeks she herself felt the heat on her cheeks.

"Trust me you'll be fine." Sting told her. Lucy just nodded and smiled. Sting smiled back and both waited for their guild to be called by the announcer. After a few minutes, they heard it.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I present to you the first guild who finished the elimination round, the top contenders of the Grand Magic Games! I now welcome Sabrertooth!

Lucy and the others went to the grounds. Everyone was cheering and applauding for them, unlike for Fairy Tail. Lucy was waving at the crowd. She learned how to be a member of Sabertoth. And she applied it of course, to herself.

-WITH NATSU AND FAIRY TAIL-

"Is that Lucy?" Natsu asked to no one in particular.

"I think so." Erza replied.

"Why is she with our enemies?" Gray asked.

"Who knows she did leave without word you know. Also I don't think she is with our enemies, I think she is also one of them." Erza replied once again.

"Erza why would Lucy join Sabertooth?" Natsu asked Erza clearly worried for their blonde friend.

"I don't know Natsu, I just don't know" The titania was just as confused as the rest of them.

Back with Sabertooth (NORMAL P.O.V.)

While Sabertooth was standing in the arena waiting for the other teams to be announced, Lucy was getting nervous by the second. She looked at her other teammates and when they saw how nervous and uneasy she looked, they smiled at her. Sting went beside her and held her hand secretly. Lucy felt his hand and squeezed it. Sting just squeezed back. When the announcer finished introducing the guilds it was time for the first event: Hidden.

"Rufus is entering huh?" Lucy asked and everyone nodded.

"This should be fun, I'll get to memorize more" Rufus stated.

"Ne, Lector who do you think will win?" Fro asked Lector.

"Of course Rufus-san is gonna win why would you even ask that Fro?"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch replied and hey watched Rufus beat everyone.

In the end Rufus won as expected. Now it was time for the battle part which everyone was excited for.

"Now it is time for our very first battle! The contestants are Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooh VS. Flare Corona from Raven Tail. Lucy entered the arena as Flare was removing her hair tie then she started whipping it at Lucy. Lucy just kept dodging Flare's attacks looking bored which pissed Flare off. Seconds later Flare's hair was engulfed in flames. Lucy didn't see a challenge so she just kept dodging as usual.

"Fight me! Use your magic!" Flare shouted because Lucy's arrogant behavior pissed the crap out of her and she was starting to get really mad.

"Why do I have to use magic? I don't see the point in it. You cant even hit me without magic. Why exhaust myself?" Lucy said knowing full-well everything she just said was true.

"Why you!" Flare was mad so she really tried her hardest to hit Lucy. On the other hand Lucy was as bored as hell so she did something to end the fight once and for all cause she really wanted to sit down already.

"Gate of the crab! I open thee. Cancer!" Lucy called on her spirit.

"Yes-ebi?" Cancer asked.

"Cancer can you please cut that girls hair until her shoulder? She is starting to annoy me." Lucy said in a very bored voice. Cancer just nodded and did what his owner asked.

"Thank you cancer." Lucy said. Cancer just nodded and disappeared.

"How dare you cut my hair?!" Flare asked. Clearly she was furious seeing her 'beautiful' hair cut.

"Oh please" Lucy said and sent uppercut to Flare's jaw. She kicked her and the stomach and kneed her in the gut. Lucy kept attacking Flare continuously not even giving Flare a chance to regain her breath. Flare fell and Lucy was towering over her. And she didn't even break a sweat.

"My Sabertooth really is amazing! The winner is Lucy Heartfilia!" The announcer said. Lucy just smirked and left the arena without a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Minna! Sorry For The Wait!

This chappy is already the battle of the dragon-slayers!

Enjoy! ^_^

CHAPTER 3: GMG PART 2

Lucy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the bright sunlight shining through my window. I smiled and stretched it was a beautiful day and another day of the GMG. I looked beside me and I saw my purple exceed, Chin. Chin was my ultimate best friend. She knew absolutely everything about me. Chin was a very stylish exceed just like me. She wore different outfits all the time that she picks all by herself. You must be wondering why I have an exceed huh? Well I'm a dragon-slayer, the Ultimate Dragon-slayer to be exact. Sting and Rogue trained me this magic. I'm a second-generation dragon-slayer. I had a lacrima implanted in me and my friend all helped me control and develop my magic. When I mastered my magic, Rogue and Sting told me that I could get an exceed if I wanted and they would help me get one. I agreed and now I have my beloved Chin. I stood up and started cooking breakfast for all of us. While cooking I heard light footsteps enter the kitchen. I looked behind me and saw Sting, he was shirtless and I could see his toned abs and gorgeous body! He noticed I was staring and smirked. His voice broke me from my little voyeurism

"Like what you see?" Sting said a smirk on his lips. I blushed a deep shade of red and focused on my cooking.

"Maybe." I quietly whispered. Too bad he still heard me. He chuckled which made my heart beat faster. I felt his arms wrap around my back and I smiled. I leaned back into his chest and even though I didn't look I knew he was smiling. I continued cooking a whole pack of bacon and 5 eggs. I put 3 pieces of bacon on 2 plates and 2 pieces on the other 3 plates. I put a single egg on each all while staying in my hug with Sting.

"Help me bring these to the table?" I looked up to see Sting look down on me and smile.

"Anything for you." I blushed and we brought the plates on the table. Sting sat down and I prepared the spoons and forks.

I walked down the hall and walked to the room Sting and Rogue shared and I woke Rogue up. He nodded and went to the dining table. I walked to the next room and woke Rufus and Orga up. I saw them complete around the table so I went back to my room that shared with all the exceeds. I woke the 3 of them up and they followed me to the table. They literally sat on the table, all of them still rubbing their tired eyes. I giggled, it was so cute! I grabbed 3 whole fishes from the freezer, washed it and gave it to the 3 exceeds. They each said thank you and I smiled and sat down and started to eat. When everyone finished, we all started to shower and dress up. We met up outside our hotel and we went to the arena together. After a while it was time to compete against Fairy Tail. It was the tag-battles and we chose Sting and Rogue to compete against Natsu and Gajeel. But suddenly Rogue backed out and told me to compete instead.

"Wha-! Why?" I asked startled.

"I know you wanna fight them to show how much stronger you've gotten." He smirked. "Go on you're gonna be even better than me." He told me. I nodded and went to the arena. When Sting and I arrived at the arena I saw Natsu and Gajeel's shocked faces and it looked so hilarious I couldn't help my laugh. The others looked at me like I was crazy which caused me to laugh even more when I stopped I got serious.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" I screamed and my attack hit the 2 full-force, especially Salamander since he was a fire-dragon slayer. I looked at Sting and smirked.

"You can have Pinky here Sting I don't mind." I told Sting since I knew he really wanted to fight Natsu.

"Thanks Luce! I owe you!" Sting smiled and I nodded. I looked away from them and busied myself on beating Gajeel.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel smirked.

"Don't call me that." I growled ferociously. "Iron Fist of the Shadow Dragon!" I attacked. Gajeel took the attack full on. Out of surprise he wasn't able to dodge.

"Wing Slash of the Iron Dragon!" He attacked and I simply dodged. We battled in this manner for a while and I suddenly got bored.

"Sting I'm bored! Get out of the way I'm gonna end this!" I told Sting and he followed.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

I chanted and suddenly light gathered and hit Gajeel and Natsu causing them to be knocked down for over a minute.

"And the winners are Sabertooth's Lucy and Sting!" The announcer said and the whole arena cheered on and on! Not stopping at all, causing the members of Sabertooth to smile in happiness!

I looked over to Sting and laughed in delight.

"The winners of this year's Grand Magic Games are once again Sabertooth!" The announcer told everyone and you could hear the cheers all the way to Edolas!

I ran to Sting and hugged him. Sting hugged back. After a while he pulled away and held my cheek in his hand.

"Luce I have to tell you something." Sting said.

"What is it Sting?" I asked.

"Luce I-"

CLIFFY!

Heheh stay tuned for the next chappy!

Leave a review minna! Arigato!

Ja'ne! ^_^


End file.
